Like the stars (English version)
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: He observe that his view focus toward above, toward dark sky but full of stars. Each one emitted a very little light but at the same time so bright, as if each one tries to survive in all that dark sea, although their fragile appearance, They success and He admired them just for that.


**Hi, so I published this story in spanish first (because that is my original language) but I decided translate it to the english and I hope that I really did it fine.**

**Disclaimer: Henry Danger doesn't belongs me**

**And like I said in the spanish version:**

_"This story arose in a moment in I wasn't fine, I was angry, so this story was going to be more tragic, but when I am reassure I knew that I don't have the heart for done that._

**I hope that you like it :)**

* * *

Like the Stars

He thought it would be interesting and It was, but It was dangerous, funny, exciting, stressing, happy and sad too. Sometimes he won and others He lost, He found the success but the failure too, He was praised like insulted, in moments, They believed in him and others they stopped doing it. He had to sacrifice moments, wishes and his own integrity, however, He feels that it was worth it, He don't regret about nothing, neither about every obstacle that He was crash, every problem that He face it, every hit that received or every thanks that He heard. He feels that everything was part of a way and He could through it, He feels good for it, for achieving it.

-You will be fine?-

How many times He heard that same question? How many times He was honest? How many times He lied?, He lost count, That is sure. However, He doesn't know how to answered, because He doesn't feel nothing, that is impossible, because He is sure that considering his actual state , He would feel pain, but there's no any malaise, any stab, then, in his mind start to form the idea of probably his brain is hiding it, is pretending doesn't feel pain, for no scared more. "The mind is powerful", remember the phrase that his best friend told him sometime, now He knows why that expression is so real.

-You will be fine!-

He hear that phrase one more time and He realized that was two times, He understand that isn't a question but an affirmation or a intent of sound like one and recognize the voice that pronounce that sentence. He Knows to who is belong and then is like his brain would do click and though his eyes are open all this time, seems like that they are really open now and he observe that his view focus toward above, toward dark sky but full of stars. Each one emitted a very little light but at the same time so bright, as if each one tries to survive in all that dark sea, although their fragile appearance, They success and He admired them just for that. He blink for seems like an eternity and then the voice come back to talk.

-You will be fine, I promise…-

Then, in some way He think that should see it, Should see the voice's owner and He tries. First, his eyes move to the left, where He knows that person is, but when that action is not enough, tries tilting his head in the same direction and He would have done it, If only two hands would not have been placed in two ends of his head blocking his moved, at the same time that a blue look appeared in his view camp. He realized that for some reason his eyes take time to focus and when they doing, He knows who is belong that blue eyes and tries that said his name, but the words doesn't come out, provoking that the afraid grow up and the owner of the blue look seems understand that is going on and smile him. It is a quite gesture and calms it down Him, at least, for the moment.

-You will be fine just don't move, I do not know how hard the hit is, but is preferable not to risk .Right?-

He doesn't have to ask what the refers to, He perfectly know, remember, at leasts the main thing, remember the abandoned house, gets into the house, go up the second floor, note the door closing suddenly, tries to open it , calls by cellphone his boss for help, the explosion, the pain and now nothing. Like if the world would froze, but actually, everything seems back to the normality, like the instant while you watch a movie for internet, that get it pause, but, after a minutes back to reproduce.

Then He notes that there something in his head and He does not refers to the two hands that even now keep impeded the movement, something seems cover his head, like the water in his hair after take a shower, later, He notes that the two hands move like cleaning something and the fingers seems dyed of something reddish. Because seems is something red that cover his head. His brain seems do click, again and He knows that is blood, but at the same time, He understand that in something way it has sense and is almost when that thought formed, that the pain start in the top of his head, but in his temple too, like in his left arm and leg and feels little hurt in his back and right hand. All the pain explode so suddenly that it becomes very overwhelming, insupportable and then notes that his view seems through a waterfall and He knows that are tears.

-Everything will be fine. Right? Nothing that some doctors and good rest, can't fixed-

What said the blue look is soothing, but the pain is not stop, still overwhelming and in his mind the word death take greater mean and tries to block or ignored the repetition of that term. But that provoking more afraid and more tears. Because His life it could be hard, because he would lied if he said that never thought in give up, but just is that, a though , never change into a something real. Without planning, He thinks in his parents, in everything they have done to make Him well, in the sometimes funny ways they care about him. He thinks in his little sister and despite being hostile, inside She loves him in the same way that He loves her. He thinks in his best friend, in the fact that He meets that boy since He was 5 years old, in his funniest ways of show him support, in the laughs that They have share. Thinks about his other best friend, the day that meet that girl, the moments that She has been his voice of reason, in her speeches, in her reflections, in her hugs, in his wish of not only being friends. He thinks in the day that was looking for a job, getting depressing in the fact of do not possessed abilities for found some job. He thinks about the moment He saw the announcement in the newspaper; entered that store, the crazy elevator. When he met who would become more than a boss, He became in a member of his family. He obviously thinks in the moment that He accepted the job. And He knows that doesn't want leave them, He doesn't want desert them, if there is a motive for keep fighting, for not give up or try to resist all that He can, are They, nobody more than that people, that being of blood or not, are his family. Because the families support, love each other, are always there in the good and bad, in the light, in the dark, in the hope, in the afraid, in the life and in the death, However is not His time, is not time to leave, He has more to told them and more for live.

The time passing, it would be an hour or half hour minimum, at least for him, seems like and nothing change, the pain carry on, the voice continue and the stars still bright in that dark sea, still fight for bright and he inspired in them for continue awake. Because dispite not having any medical knowledge, He knows that sleep in his state would be dangerous and of nothing, He hears a sound. His first thought is that his ears start to fail and the afraid have the intention of grow up more, however, the sound continue and come near. Then, He recognized that is like a siren. In his mind the image of an ambulance is formed and stop observe the stars and despite the two hands continue immobilizing his head, achieves has the blue look in his view camp and tries to smile for sure him that He will achieve it, this is not the end, The blue eyes was right, everything will be fine.

After, his brain do it click, again and the angst come, what explanation were to give to the doctors or nurses in the ambulance? He knows that He is not turned, however, How do you explain that you enter to an abandoned house, believing see a certain villain, without suspecting anything? What He will say to his parents when they find out? Because He hidden a lot of injuries as hits or little cuts, but is impossible hidden all of this and seems gets angst is not the correct in his state. Cause everything is worst now, the pain is stronger, the tears seems augment, breath started to be very difficult and the voice sounds more urgent.

-Everything will be ok, They are here, You did it, just resist a little more-

He wants to answer and say that He will do, He will resist the time that will be necessary, but talking is complicated and breathe is almost as complicated like that. However, from a moment to another, everything is more quite, but He takes into account that He continue hearing the voice, every time more frenetic and then He understand what is happening. He is losing consciousness and He knows that He shouldn´t but He can't prevent it and the last that He see are a blurry blue eyes and then everything is black as if the dark sky would have consumed all the stars.

He is awake, in spite of it, everything is still dark, and by a moment, the afraid wants to take him again, But He realizes that His eyes are closed and tries to open their, is complicated, but slowly he do it. First, He see a white ceiling and walls, concluding of be in a room, in a nutshell in a Hospital. Then He hears constant beeps to his right side and his head turn by inertia in that direction, finding a monitor that according that his little knowledge about hospital equipment, they should indicated his heart's beats, his pressure and probably more terms whose meaning He is not aware.

In his mind start to formulate the question: What happened? And Then in an instant He remember everything, so suddenly that feels a strong headache, for instinct, raise his right hand to his head and realized that his hand has a bandage. In addition of a intravenously and when his hand reaches its destination, realizes another bandage in his head, circling it, and when decided inspect himself deeper, a very knower voice it's present.

-Henry?-

Instantly his head turn to the left for find out his boss sitting in a chair, looking him with a lot of worried that wants to makes Him to apologize and when He wants to talk, feels his throat like didn't used for years and realizes that He possessed nasal cannulas.

He observe that Ray, stand up immediately, take a glass cup full of water from a little table of his side, and placed carefully in Henry's hands without take away his hands of the glass for help him to take slowly the water to Henry's lips. When Henry is satisfied, He do not need say anything, because his boss seems understand him and put back the cup where it was before.

-What do you told them? - Henry asks and his voice sounds little hoarse.

-The truth, that I received you call, I went to look for you and found you in…that…state-, Ray speak as if He would think in a bad memory and in some way Henry is feels guilty, but doesn't know what to say and probably the headache that continue it has to do with that. Inadvertently lets out a groan of pain and raise his hand, again, but now, something prevent it and notes Ray's hand hold his, preventing the move.

-Are you ok?-, Maybe I should call to a nurse or a doctor, tell them that you are awake or…-

-Ray?-

-Yes?-

-I'm sorry-

-Hen…-

\- I shouldn't have enter there alone; I should have call you before or…-

-It's ok-

-It's ok?-, Henry asks indignant,- Aren't you angry?-, formulate another ask and look directly to his boss, trying to find out if He is telling the truth,He observed him carefully too and Henry is sure that He is about to laugh of disbelief.

-No, I'm not angry, I am... I was afraid, This that we do is dangerous and I know that I have tell you many times and I know too, that this is not the first time that you gets hurt, but this time was differently , I was believe, for a moment, that you…. You were unconscious for almost two days. You have a broken leg, a broken arm, a contusion and a big head wound, in addition lacerations in right hand and your back, you stopped breathing for almost two minutes, I was worried, I am still worried and I feel that I should have done more maybe I arrived earlier or I realize that you have forgotten the gum in the cave.-

Henry observed Ray again, while He say everything and realizes that seems tired and Henry doesn't has to ask, to know that Ray have stayed all the time with Him and smile while a hoarse "Thank you" leaves his lips. Ray is a little confused, but after a seconds He smile too.

-My parents know that I am here, Right?-

-Yes, Jasper and Charlotte took them to the cafeteria with your sister, even She seemed overwhelmed, I told them that I would stay in case there was some change.-

Henry smile again and look to the room's window, notes a dark sky and the stars always bright.

After twenty minutes, His parents enter to the room with his sister and his two better friends and If Henry had the energy, He would have laugh of their faces expressions. Apparently they did not expect see him awake, Piper is the first in recompose and show his habitual selfless expression for then take a chair, take his phone and drop a tired "you finally woke up", that she can't stop it from sounding like a gratitude. His parents hug him, being careful of his injuries, being imitated by Charlotte and Jasper, Everybody seems so relieved and Henry can't stop to smile, then inadvertently drop a yawn and hears Ray's voice, one more time.

-You maybe should sleep, rest help you to recover you-

Henry nods, see his family and the sky one last time, then his close his eyes, while think about every person with him in the room, think about each is a motive for don't give up, whatever happens. Because He knows that the life it could be so dark like the sky outside, but like the stars, there's always something to shine, something to has hope and keep fighting and Even He knows that upon waking up He have to invented a good excuse to explain being trapped in an abandoned house that then exploded , He sleeps quietly because has many moments for live yet and many stars to admired.

* * *

If you arrived here, a lot of thank you for read it, I would like read your opinion in the reviews :)


End file.
